formularejectsfandomcom-20200215-history
2010 F1RWRS Australian Grand Prix
The 2010 F1RWRS Australian Grand Prix was the ninth and final race of the 2010 F1RWRS season held at Eastern Creek. Frank Zimmer won the race, his first career victory. Gary Cameron sealed the championship in this race. Race Report Gary Cameron led the championship coming to Eastern Creek for the final race of the season. He had almost clinched the title, with a nine-point advantage over David Koczo and ten points over Nathanael Spencer. However, both had already won rcaes and only needed to tie with Cameron on points to win the title. Cameron made another step towards the title by qualifying ninth, but ahead of Koczo while Spencer only managed fifth. On pole position, the 50-year-old legend, Chris Dagnall, kept on making an impact on his comeback. James Davies and Dan BH were second and third on the grid, setting Club Bangelia up to take second in the constructor's championship from Calinetic, who could still win should they score at least 17 points with Prospec scoring none. At the start, Dagnall, BH and Spencer went backwards while Davies, Koczo and Dave Simpson jumped up the order, Simpson taking the lead of the race. Cameron, meanwhile, was left in tenth position. Frank Zimmer took second place on his home track, with Douglas Mann a distant third. Zimmer quickly began to slow and Mann took second, while Cameron started to make up some ground and was quickly fighting with Spencer, both being held up behind Luca Pacchiarini. Cameron quickly broke loose and started to chase down Davies and Koczo, with Spencer unable to follow. The championship battle was now playing directly into Cameron's hands, as he then passed Koczo and Davies for fourth position! Meanwhile, Zimmer and Mann were dueling for second while Thomas De Bock was falling behind at an alarming rate, already half a lap down just a few laps after the start. Davies then began slowing down as Koczo and Phoenix McAllister started to scramble for 10th place. Further behind, Dagnall and Dan BH collided, but both were able to continue without any problems. Zimmer is the first driver to pit, on lap 9. He immediately finds more speed on the newer tyres and quickly begins to reel in Simon Redman in 17th. Two laps later, Davies, BH, Pacchiarini, Koczo and McAllister all pit, leaving Zimmer in 11th. Pacchiarini is arguably the biggest loser, losing out to Koczo and McAllister. At the same point, Cameron moves up to second place, out of contention for the win, but very much in the hunt for points. Even worse for the Prospec drivers: Cameron took the lead on lap 13. Zimmer gets one step closer to the race win, taking sixth place from Douglas Mann, who is yet to pit. In the meantime, Dagnall moves back up to third, also not yet having pitted. In the same situation is an anonymous Kay Lon, surprising everyone with his presence. Meanwhile, Koczo moves up to 15th, taking advantage of contact between the Club Bangelias. Zimmer took the lead on lap 16, passing successively Simpson, Dagnall and Cameron, all three of whom were yet to pit. He then proceded to pull out a huge gap. Mann was now fifth with BH sixth and the next best pitter. The American quickly got up to second and started to chase down Zimmer, who was on marginally older tyres. Spencer's championship hopes vanish when he pits on lap 18, much too late to hope for the necessary race win. Koczo had pitted at the right time, but was lacking the pace required to win the race. This ensured that Cameron would win the championship. On lap 22, Simpson passes Cameron for third place, but their battle would be played in the pits, as both hadn't yet stopped. Both the drivers would be passed by James Davies, who wasn't directly competing with them and had pretty much sealed a podium place. Zimmer sealed the victory by getting through lapped traffic much quicker than BH, who still took a brilliant second place. Davies was third, sealing a Club Bangelia 2-3. After late pit stops had cycled out, Phoenix McAllister took a brilliant fourth place ahead of Nathanael Spencer. Gary Cameron ended up 10th with Koczo 8th. In the championship, Gary Cameron did what was necessary and scored a point whil none of the Prospecs finished in the top two to clinch the world title despite not winning a single race. Frank Zimmer's brilliant home race was enough to catapult him back up to second place in the championship, two points behind Cameron, with BH's second place enoguh for third in the championship. Spencer ended up fourth with Koczo fifth. Prospec clinched the constructor's title with Koczo and Spencer netting three wins throughout the season, Calinetic's second driver Phoenix McAllister unable to finish in the top ten in the championship. Cameron's lackluster performance in Australia also meant that Club Bangelia jumped the Jamaican team for second place in the championship. Thus ended the first season of the Formula 1 Rejects World Race Series, with a slightly disappointing champion. The fact that consistency was key in the championship didn't go down well with the organizers, who promptly changed the points system for the 2011 season. Classification Qualifying Race *Pole: Chris Dagnall: 0:53.44 *Fastest Lap: Nathanael Spencer: 0:53.83 Standings after the race *'Bold text' indicates who still has a theoretical chance of becoming World Champion. ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Constructors' Championship standings *'Note': Only the top five positions are included for both sets of standings.